


New light

by Baniru



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: English, Family Fluff, French, Gen, Lev is baby, My First AO3 Post, Overthinking, abby and lev, abby doesn't deserve all this hate, abby's a proud mom, i want them to be happy, let my boi and gurl be happy, lev and abby family relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baniru/pseuds/Baniru
Summary: what goes through Abby's mind after the end of the game, on the boat, with Lev
Relationships: Abby & Lev (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. new light

**Author's Note:**

> I will post 2 chapters but they're going to be the exact same. The only difference is that the first will be in english and the second in french. So this story is basically a one shot.  
> Sorry in advance if there's some mistakes, I never write in english. Hope I didn't make too much, though

The wind rushes through the few hair she had left, the gasoline inside the engine now emptied, she needs to _row,_

_row,_

_row,_

_row..._

The water projected out of the boat, sent by the oars, crashes against her back, her arms, her neck _(…)_ It stings, it burns, the salt comes into contact with her bare skin and quickly infiltrates between it wounds.

It hurts but she continues to _row,_

_row,_

_row,_

_row..._

She's tired but refuse to stop. Not now that she just found a new meaning in her existence. A real reason to fight, not just four walls and a depot filled with resources.

He is sleeping, unconscious. His black hair falling on his face, no sound in his direction. Often she stops rowing to check if he's still breathing, her own breath catching as she checks to see If his torso is still lifting well, her throat loosening as relief returns at the sight of a sigh.

She could do anything for him. She never realized it before, even after everything they had been though together.

Her arms slow down a bit as she observes the features on his face. So many scars...So young... She wonders if his cheeks will ever heal. She fears that he'll remember his traumas by looking at himself in a mirror. Had he even ever seen himself in front of a mirror? She doesn't even know.

His feminine features made her uncomfortable _. For him._ She wanted his happiness so much... Yet the more he would grow, the more his feminine features would grow with him, and she could already see the horror on his face at the arrival of his first period. To the increase of his torso. At the widening of his hips.

She doesn't want any of that.

No. She would find him a doctor. A surgeon.

Medications.

What is that called? Testosterone?

Everything to make him happy.

She had no doubt they were going to find it all.

Maybe the Fireflies could help them with that too.

She wanted him to feel good in his own body.

He will.

It's her _mission_.

_(…)_ It's true that she had never thought of the idea of having children before. But at the same time, in the current conditions of the world in which they lived, becoming a mother didn't make her want to.

But this was different.

They had found each other. He changed her. Did she changed him as well?

And although the boy's age, she felt like a mother.

Protecting him. Ready to be devoured alive for him.

Did he also feel that connection? She hoped so. But if he didn't she would never force him to feel the same.

A wave crashed against the fragile hull of the boat, and she broke out of her overwhelming thoughts. She accelerated her arms movements.

The ocean was still stretching as far as the eye could see.

But she had to keep going.

_For him._


	2. New light - vf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As told, here is the french version.  
> because I speak baguette and croissant  
> I may also have done some mistakes in this chapter, but that's just because I can't write (j'ai peut-être aussi fait des erreurs dans ce chapitre, mais ça c'est juste parce que je sais pas écrire)

Le vent s'engouffre dans le peu de cheveux qu'il lui reste, l'essence du moteur est désormais vide, elle doit donc ramer,

_ramer,_

_ramer,_

_ramer,_

_ramer..._

L'eau projetée hors de la barque, envoyée par les rames vient s'écrase contre son dos, ses bras, sa nuque (...) Ça pique, ça brûle, le sel entre en contacte avec sa peau et s'infiltre dans ses blessures, se mêle à son sang frais.

Ça la fait souffrir mais elle continue à ramer,

_ramer,_

_ramer,_

_ramer,_

_ramer._

Elle est fatiguée mais refuse de s'arrêter. Pas maintenant qu'elle vient de trouver un nouveau sens à son existence, une vrai raison pour laquelle se battre, outre quatre murs et un dépôt rempli de vivres.

Il est endormi, inconscient. Le dos contre le fond de du radeau de fortune. Ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage, aucun bruit en sa direction.

Souvent elle s'arrête de ramer pour vérifier qu'il respire toujours, son propre souffle se coupant en vérifiant si son torse se soulève bien, sa gorge se desserrant lorsque le soulagement revient à la vue d'un soupire.

Elle pourrait tout faire pour lui. Elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte, même après tout ce qu'il avaient vécu ensemble.

Ses bras diminuent leur cadence alors qu'elle observe les traits de son visage. Tant de cicatrices... Si jeune... Elle se demande si ses joues vont un jour réussir à guérir. Elle craint qu'il se souvienne de ses traumatismes en se regardant dans un miroir. S'était-il même déjà vu dans un miroir avant? Elle l'ignorait.

Ses traits féminins la rendaient malade. _Pour lui_. Elle voulait tellement son bonheur... Pourtant, plus il grandirait plus ses traits de femme grandiront avec lui, et elle pouvait déjà voir l'horreur sur son visage à l'arrivé de ses premières règles. A l'augmentation de son torse. A l'élargissement de ses hanches.

Non. Elle allait lui trouver un médecin. Un chirurgien.

Des médicaments.

Comment ça s'appelait? Des testostérones ?

De quoi le rendre heureux.

Elle n'eut aucun doute, ils allaient trouver tout ça.

Les Lucioles allaient peut-être pouvoir les aider avec ça aussi.

Elle voulait qu'il se sente bien dans son propre corps.

Il se sentira bien.

C'était sa _mission_.

_(...)_ C'est vrai qu’elle n'avait jamais pensé à l'idée d'avoir des enfants plus tard. A vrai dire dans les conditions du monde dans lequel ils vivaient, devenir mère ne lui donnait pas envie.

Mais là c'était différent.

Ils s'étaient trouvés. Il l'avait changée.

L'avait-elle changé également?

Et même en prenant compte de l'âge du garçon, elle se sentait mère. Une protection forte à son égard. Prête à se faire dévorer vivante pour lui.

Ressentait-il aussi ce lien? Elle l’espérait

Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, jamais elle ne le forcerait.

Une vague s'écrase contre la coque fragile de la barque, et elle sort de ses pensées trop envahissantes. Elle accélère le mouvement de ses bras.

L'océan s'étant à perte de vue.

Mais elle doit continuer.

_Pour lui._


End file.
